


overdue gifts

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Shaladin Secret Santa, Winter Solstice, Witches and Familiars, brief mention of Lance and Keith, courting, magic! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Hunk and Pidge give a long awaited gift to Shiro~for the shaladin secret santa! merry christmas and happy new year to by giftee mizulekitten!~





	overdue gifts

**Author's Note:**

> i am so glad i made it in time to gift this,,, i was so happy to try a hand at a magic au for [mizulekitten!](https://mizulekitten.tumblr.com/) especially writing for another polyship! i really hope you enjoy have a very happy holidays!

A gentle snowfall had started up as the day began, the cold weather and white fluff quickly stirring the inhabitants of the small home that sat on the corner of the street, the one with a greenhouse in the back and a continuous waft of baked goods coming from it’s window. It was homey and a little worn down, but everybody on the street adored the couple that lived in it. Hunk and Pidge were well known on the street, a very cute couple that mostly kept to themselves, but they were the nicest neighbors. Pidge always liked to deliver fresh flowers from her garden to the neighbors, ones that were of the brightest color and wonderfully fragrant, and Hunk enjoyed letting others taste-test new baked goods before he sold them at his cafe, just a few miles away on West End street.

Other than that, the rest of their lives were a mystery. Nobody could tell if they were married, what caused them to stay so cooped up, and the biggest mystery of all was when little Sawyer saw a raven flying in and out of one of their open windows one day.

The raven was a more recent happening, and Daphne just up the street remembered hearing Hunk say something about finding a raven being chased by a feral cat. It seemed that bird had turned from being nursed to health to becoming a pet, but it was a mystery.

Some mysteries were good and interesting, but nothing was more eye-catching than the day the neighborhood began to see a stranger walking in and out of Hunk and Pidge’s house.

~*~

**Caw!**

Pidge snorted, unceremoniously awoken by a loud call in her ear. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, blinking slowly as she reoriented herself with the world. Hunk was still snoring away next to her, and perched on her night table was her glorified alarm clock. A large, black raven blinked at her from her lamp, tail feathers eagerly flicking at the air. The bird opened its wings, the lone white feather on its right side catching her eye, and flew itself across the room in two wing beats to stand on the windows ledge. She groaned as she left the comfort of her warm bed, hissing at the cold hardwood under her toes as she trudged over to open the window.

“I love you, but you gotta start doing this to Hunk too. It’s possible to wake him up, I believe in you. Go have some fun.”

The raven looked as if it had rolled its eyes at her, but tenderly pressed the tip of its beak to her hand before flying out the window. Pidge watched as the crow became a small speck in the sky before turning away, getting ready for the task of waking up her boyfriend.

Sleep was well and good, but they both had plenty of last minute Christmas matters to take care of.

Pidge sidled herself up to Hunk’s side, a hand reaching out to poke at his nose and play with his hair, “Babe, get up. I gotta go check on the poinsettias, and you need to get started on those cookie platters. Up and at ‘em, lets go.” a subtle grunt was her only response, until her fingers began to poke at his sides and caused Hunk to giggle.

“Noooo, not my weak spot! The bed’s too warm to do things.”

“Did I also mention that Shiro left, so we have some time to wrap his gifts?”

That was finally enough to wake Hunk up, sitting up and looking around to confirm her words. They loved Shiro, he was a wonderful, but it had been absolute  _ hell  _ trying to keep him from seeing what they got him. He was always peeking over their shoulders, whether he be perched on them or standing right behind them. It was adorable in both forms, but frustrating when they had a surprise to hide.

“If you had said that first I would’ve been downstairs already. Will your plants be fine if we go wrap first?”

Pidge nodded, standing up and walking herself out the door, “Yeah, I’ll get some drinks started for us. Coffee?” She watched for the thumbs up of approval before she made her way out to the kitchen, quickly murmuring her usual spell to get the charmed coffee machine to start brewing the first pot. After ducking into their storage closet and grabbing their small collection of holiday themed wrapping paper she grabbed the usual creamer and sugar they liked to add, setting it all out on the table before going back to get the fresh pot of coffee.

Hopefully you’ve noticed by now reader that the secret mystery behind Pidge and Hunk is that they’re witches, and that Shiro is their Familiar.

The two witches spent their first two hours up tending to the presents that needed to be wrapped, cleaning up and getting to their own devices.

Pidge was well-practiced in plant magic, growing flowers and cacti and enchanting them with the ability to bring the people they were around at ease with warmth and security. She had even gotten some carnivorous plants to gain some sentience through magic, providing a friend and companionship for the lonely. She may or may not have her own venus fly-trap she affectionately called ‘Audrey Junior’. For the holiday season she grew vibrantly red poinsettias that enhanced good memories and feelings of seasons passed for the buyer, perfect for those wanting some more cheer or in need of mental help getting through the holidays.

Hunk had mastered the craft of baking with magic, a long and tedious process, but well worth it for where he was now. With the addition of some home-grown ingredients (thanks to Pidge) he could infuse and enchant his food with many things to help others. From cookies that brought warmth while bearing the cold weather to mint macarons that cooled people on the hottest days, to tartes with protection charms and tiramisu that enhanced affection, he could create most anything to help others. During the holiday season, he brought out his mother’s passed down enchanted mixer to make cookies that stayed fresh for much longer, so as to travel better when sent out around the county and state.

Christmas was their busiest time of year, as they both created gifts to sell and sent to their own family and friends, but this one was different with their new addition.

At the beginning of the summer, a raven had crashed into Pidge’s greenhouse, it’s right wing broken and squawking in pain. They patched him up as best they could, and were surprised to see how intelligent the bird was. They knew that ravens were the more smarter of the many bird species, so they had been intrigued to have one happily hopping around their home as the wing healed in it’s splint. He watched with interest as Pidge tended to her plants, and perched on Hunk’s shoulder as he kneaded and folded his homemade puff pastry dough, and before they knew it the bird had become a part of their family.

Figures the day after that realization, they found a man on their couch.

After much confusion and explaining, they learned that the raven they had helped was a magic creature, a Familiar that had no home. Shiro, the name he had introduced himself with, had been captured by a cursed witch and held captive until he made a brave escape. The witch’s cat (Shiro sneering out a ‘Sendak’ as a name) had gone after him and been the cause for his damaged wing, but had been blocked from going after where Shiro had crashed thanks to the protective barrier around Hunk and Pidge’s home. He asked for a way to repay the debt he owed them, saving his life and healing him, but the two witches were a bit slow thinking as they tried to process what had happened. Mainly wrapping their head around having a Familiar, and just slightly focused on how  _ attractive  _ Shiro looked.

So that was how they had gained their Familiar, in an odd way but here nonetheless. Having a third person proved to be enjoyable, Shiro provided a helping hand to them and companionship that they never knew was needed. There were plenty of adorable moments as Shiro hadn’t experienced much while being in the witch’s prison, from learning new vocabulary and trying it out (Hunk had choked on laughter as Shiro in raven form called a ‘fuck you’ the first time) to seeing the weather phenomenons (Pidge still watched the video of Shiro staring and playing in awe with snow, in both human and raven form, when she needed a happy moment) and all of the amazing shows of aerial moves made them ‘ooh’ and ‘aww’ as their Familiar danced across the sky, but what had to take the cake was when Shiro began to leave them tiny tokens.

Hunk could always find a tiny yellow trinket somewhere in his kitchen. His collection boasted a worn out rubber duck, a broken whistle, a shiny gold kids bracelet, and a button lost from a coat. Pidge had to pick through pots or dump out her gardening gloves, but she enjoyed finding tiny green items. Her collection proudly showed off a plastic toy frog, a large fake emerald, a tattoo choker, and a pin with a robots face on it.

It took until this month for them to realize why they had started receiving these items, after they had asked Lance to see if his Familiar Keith did the same thing. The water witch had barked a laugh and said the cat only ever brought him tiny dead animals, and advised them to research ravens and their mating and courting habits.

Upon doing so they came to the realization that Shiro was trying to court them and make them his mates. Very adorable and sweet, but it did bring up a question they hadn’t considered before.

Did they want to start a relationship like that with Shiro? Was that even okay to do as witches and Familiars?

They researched once more, and found that yes; it was alright and that not all witches and Familiars developed romantic love. So that explained why Lance and Keith were only friends (ones that bickered and play swatted at each other, but at the end of the day were as close as could be) and why this was a new concept to them.

After a lot of time thinking and noticing how close they were to Christmas, Hunk and Pidge made their decision and came up with a plan, which would be enacted tonight on the Winter Solstice.

Shiro didn’t return until a half hour after they finished up, the presents sitting under the tree and their work done for the day, the sound of him flying through the window and the distinct sound of him morphing between forms alerting them to his presence. They were relaxing on the couch and watching a Christmas special when a body unceremoniously dumped itself between them.

“Which one is this? Why is the red-haired guy singing and flying around?”

Pidge muffled a laugh and leaned into Shiro’s side, pointing at the TV, “It’s called  _ Santa Claus is Coming to Town,  _ sort of like an origin story for Santa. Right now he’s helping the Winter Warlock have some courage and be more social.”

Shiro furrowed his brow as the end of the song happened, both Kris the Warlock and the penguin walking off in joy, looking at Pidge, “Why did it require singing a song though? That seems ridiculous.”

Hunk shrugged and paused the video, standing up to move towards the tree, “That’s just Rankin and Bass for you, it’s a positive and motivating song and just reflects their style. Also, it’s a Christmas short so that’s all the reason there is.”

The Familiar rolled his eyes, sinking back into the couch. “This ‘because Christmas’ thing is getting old.” Pidge laughed out loud, Hunk snickering too and standing back up, carrying a present in each hand.

“You’ve got a few more days to deal with that logic unfortunately, including right now.”

Those words had Shiro sitting up straight, eyes full of curiosity until they went wide as Hunk handed one gift to Pidge before sitting back down next to the Familiar. Shiro looked between the two and the boxes in their hands, mouth agape as he tried to come up with words. When nothing came, Hunk took the reigns as he scooted closer to the other man.

“Today’s Winter Solstice, and we’re a little impatient to do this, combine that with the ‘because Christmas’ logic and well. . . here we are. We also wanted to do this as soon as possible. Did you want a specific gift first?”

Shiro quietly shook his head, gladly taking the gift Hunk handed him. Past the mistletoe wrapping paper he found a purple apron, a small bird embroidered on a pocket in silver thread. Before he could say anything in response Pidge handed her gift to him. Behind the snowflake wrapping paper he found gardening gloves, a cool grey and delicately painted vines circled the cuff.

Both of the witches sat in a nervous silence as their Familiar examined the gifts, running his fingertips over the details and feeling the fabric, and after long enough Pidge finally spoke up.

“It took us awhile to realize what you meant with all those gifts, and those aerial tricks you wanted to show us. If we had used more common sense or looked up what it mean sooner, we would’ve done this a lot earlier.” She tentatively reached a hand out to Shiro’s own, gently taking it when he didn’t move away. She looked up at him, glad to see that Shiro was looking at her too. His face was full of hope and wanting, and it took a surprising amount of strength to keep herself from leaning up to kiss him. Shiro finally spoke, words full of disbelief,

“I. . . I never knew you guys would court me back. I thought I hadn’t given you a good enough gift, or wasn’t clear enough with my intentions.”

Hunk moved in close too, wrapping an arm around Shiro and tucking his chin on a shoulder, “No, we love the gifts you give us. We were just stuck in the thought process that it was you showing thankfulness for being here. Before that even started, we both talked with each other about the feelings we have for you. We made ourselves drop the idea because we weren’t sure if it was okay to engage in a relationship like this as witch and Familiar partners. We take full blame for not saying anything before, and we hope you accept our gifts and our courting.”

Shiro looked between the two, shock turning to pure happiness on his face as he eagerly nodded. “I do, to the both of you.”!”

Pidge grinned wide and threw her arms around Shiro, Hunk following suit and wrapping the three up in a giant bear hug. The plant witch looked up at Shiro, eyes bright with affection and a question, “Can I kiss you?”

Shiro blinked but nodded, completely clueless as to what a kiss was until she reached up and pressed her lips to his. It was the same thing that Hunk and Pidge always did, and something he could never name but always wanted to experience, and he enthusiastically pressed into Pidge when he realized what it was. The kiss was warm and gentle, and when he pulled away to accept a kiss from Hunk, it was just as good as the other.

Shiro didn’t complain about Christmas logic again after that.


End file.
